Final Fantasy 8 Fluff
by Da3Hickz1Chik
Summary: Mark: *dreamy sigh* Quistis, my sweet... (Quistis, Seifer, and Squall have an interesting encounter.)


Mark: My turn, my turn!!  
Daniel: Oh Lord I'm scared.  
Ceri: (smacks Daniel) Be nice.  
Khris: Final Fantasy 8 Fluff.  
Ceri: Good title! Use that one, Mark!  
Mark: It's not fluff!!  
Daniel: It's likely a lemon between him and Instructor Trepe.  
Mark: Nobody wants to know about my little sex fantasies.  
Ceri: Too much info, guys!  
Daniel: Alrighty... on with da fic!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Final Fantasy 8 Fluff  
By Mark (HEY! I DIDN'T WRITE THAT TITLE, KHRIS DID!!)  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Squall sighed. He was so fed up with the way she looked at him. The way she watched him every day, every spare moment her eyes had to lock on his face as if examining him. He didn't know what it meant, but it was disconcerting and he didn't know what to make of it. He hated attention, he always had. Seifer raked in all the attention, Squall repelled it. That was how it worked. And Seifer was always trying to rake in Quistis' attention... yet her eyes were always on Squall.  
"Alright, there is a test Monday, so don't forget to study." Quistis curled a loose strand of her strawberry coloured hair behind her ear daintily and flashed her movie star smile at the class. "Otherwise, have a great weekend! Dismissed." The class all scrambled to their feet and rushed out, besides the three Trepies from that period who crowded around her desk in a swarm. Seifer was almost out the door and Squall was nonchalantly padding behind him when Quistis completely exited her desk in the middle of a sentence to motion towards Squall.  
'Oh what now?' He bitterly thought to himself, and she forced a smile.  
"If you happen to catch that new girl, Selphie, could you tell her to come see me?" Quistis asked, and Squall nodded, a jerky movement, closing his eyes momentarily.  
'Why did she ask me to do that? I'm not social anyway... I likely won't even acknowledge Selphie.' He thought to himself, and Quistis turned back to her little fan club.  
"Anyway, what was I saying?" She asked, and the three students all began chattering at once to get her to listen to them. When the two were out in the hallway, Seifer snorted.  
"They DO adore her, don't they?" He rolled his eyes, and Squall passively shrugged in his quiet way.  
"OH NO OH NO OH NO OH NO!!!!" A high pitched female voice cried, and before Seifer could reply, a blur of a person barrelled into him, knocking him right onto his backside. Squall stopped short to check it out, and saw Seifer sitting on the floor with Selphie flat on top of him. Squall turned, and kept walking towards the elevator.  
"Watch where you're going!" Seifer snapped, lightly pushing Selphie off of him. She fell back onto HER backside, and cocked her head, looking at him confusedly.  
"Well YOU need to lighten up!" Then her face crinkled into a cheery smile, and she giggled. "Hi! I'm Selphie!" Seifer snorted as he got to his feet.  
"Well, you are in huge trouble from the Instructor, I wouldn't go in there." He lowered his voice. "She's really mad." Selphie's eyes morphed wide and frightened.  
"Seriously?" She squeaked, biting her lip.  
"Yeah." Seifer leaned down. "If I were you, I'd avoid her at all costs."  
"But I just came to..." Selphie stammered. "To pick up the homework I missed..."  
"Yeah but she's waiting in there." Seifer crossed his arms, straightening up. "You'll get caught, and it's not pretty when Instructor Trepe is angry."  
"But if I don't go, she'll find me anyway..." Selphie blatantly countered.  
"No, she'll send the disciplinary committee after you." Seifer smirked. "Which I'm the leader of."  
"Really?" Selphie's eyes brightened. "You won't turn me in, will you?" She got to her feet quickly, looking at him with an adorable hopeful expression. "Please don't! I'll be good!"  
"I'll think about it." Seifer smirked, and began to walk away. Selphie's jaw dropped, and she chased after him, bounding around in circles like a puppy.  
Quistis heard some commotion in the hallway and left her fan club once again to go check what was going on. She poked her head out the door and didn't see anything, just heard some high pitched desperate mumbling over on the bridge near the elevator. Then a low voice that she knew belonged to Seifer. Deciding NOT to intervene with him, she stepped back into the classroom and held her forehead.  
"Instructor?!" One of the Trepies rushed to her side. "Are you alright?"  
"Yes!" Quistis restrained herself from yanking herself away from him. "I am fine. I just have a little bit of a headache, so I am going to my quarters. Please go about your business."  
"Sure thing, Instructor." The second one saluted her. "Feel better!"  
"Yeah, please feel better!" The third one called as they exited the classroom. Quistis fell down on her chair with a harsh huff of breath, sighing even more heavily.  
"What did I do to deserve this??" She asked nobody in particular, and rubbed her temples simultaneously. All of as sudden the doors to the classroom opened and in came Seifer, with Selphie over his broad left shoulder, kicking and squealing.  
"Here you are, Instructor." Seifer slammed the poor frail girl down into the front seat, and stood back dutifully.  
"I told Squall to ask her to come see me, not for you to kidnap her." Quistis snapped, and Seifer leaned forward, putting his hands down on the front of her desk.  
"With all do respect, Instructor," He began in that dark voice of his. "Squall didn't seem to be doing anything. So, as always, I decided to take charge instead."  
"You decided wrong." Quistis stood up, facing him hotly. "Why do you always intervene with matters that you don't have any authority to stick your nose in?"  
"I had enough authority in this situation to take over what Squall was slacking off from!" Seifer shot back, and they held an angry glare between the two of them, standing there for about five minutes. Then all of a sudden Seifer leaned forward, breaking the distance, and placed a confident kiss on the Instructor's lush full lips. When he pulled away, Quistis froze for a moment, and then slapped him so hard across the cheek that his head snapped to the side. "WHAT?!" He cried.  
"You had NO authority to do THAT, either!!" She yelled back. She looked past him, and saw that the seat where Selphie had been was empty, the girl was nowhere to be seen. Quistis groaned and began walking to the door of the classroom, but Seifer ran after her and blocked her way with his massive physique.  
"Don't walk away from me, Instructor." He said.  
"Go away." Quistis firmly said, trying to maneuver past him.  
"I can't help it." Seifer grabbed her shoulders in his hands, forcing her to stand still and face him. "You pine over Squall all the time, but he has no feelings for you, can't you see that? He sees you as his Instructor-"  
"Let GO of me!" Quistis struggled but he just held her tighter. "You can't tell me who to love and who not to love! I have known Squall for as long as I can remember! You have no right to take that relationship away!" She began weakly swatting at him, tears of anger running down her face.  
"There is NO relationship, that's what you have to see!!" Seifer cried.  
"Please..." Quistis meekly collapsed, and he had to hold her in a standing position. "Please just leave me alone..." She backed up and he let her so she could sit on the nearest student's chair. Seifer knelt beside her, and she put her hands on the desk, attempting to collect herself. "I don't know what I expect from Squall. I just love him so much... it's completely insane, I know. But I want him to acknowledge me... even in the sense that I am just an older sister to him. It hurts when he ignores me... but he doesn't even understand my feelings. And if I told him, it would likely make matters worse."  
"I understand." Seifer hooked his finger under her chin and forced her to look at him. "I always understood you. I still do. I remember, Quisty. I remember everything. Don't you?" Quistis jumped in her seat.  
"Of course I remember!" Her eyes widened as she let her mind trail back to the orphanage. "You and Zell always fighting... he was such a baby. Selphie... Selphie was there! Someone else too... but it's a little hazy. I remember you and Squall vividly though. God I loved the both of you."  
"I loved you too." Seifer quietly replied.  
  
"Instructor Trepe wants to see you." A pert superior voice said, and Selphie nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard Squall speak to her.  
"Oh yes, I saw." Selphie crossed her arms bewilderedly. "Seifer showed me quite quickly. And now... well him and the Instructor are a little busy at the moment." She rolled her eyes, instinctively reaching up and smoothing the flip of her hair with her two fragile hands.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Squall snapped harshly.  
"Hm, so the strong silent type actually cares about something." Selphie retorted, not liking the sound of his voice. She was a little tired, and fed up with the way she had been treated as a welcome into Balamb Garden. "Why don't you go see for yourself? They might let you join in. If they notice you're even there." She added the last sentence with a taut snort, and turned away from him, letting her curt glide carry her down the hallway once more. Squall immediately turned back towards the elevator, and hurried into it, rushing towards the classroom.  
  
"Mmm..." Quistis let a moan escape her as she pulled back from Seifer's hungry kisses. "We shouldn't." She whispered, but Seifer's soft eyes dug into her conscience, tugging it back farther into the depths of her brain. Without any words, Seifer captivated her once again and their lips met in an electric battle. Neither of them noticed Squall standing there, his fiery stare piercing the two sitting before him.  
"I'm disgusted." He spat loudly, and both Quistis and Seifer whipped to face Squall. The Instructor's face was one of surprise, fear, and a worried regret. Yet Seifer's face was one huge smirk, as if he had something that Squall didn't, as if he had won some immense fight that was going on between the two hormonal students. "Instructor I never thought you'd sink so low." Squall stated cooly, and to both the students' surprise, Quistis laughed. She threw back her head and let out a hearty guffaw that she didn't even know she was capable of. Squall and Seifer stared at her blankly, and she shook her head.  
"I never thought so either." Quistis rolled her eyes, pushing Seifer backwards so she could stand. "But I guess I surprised myself. And I will admit, that was quite entertaining for a little while." She brushed herself off, and smoothed her perfectly styled hair down. Seifer was sitting on the floor, starting open mouthed at his Instructor he had just been necking with moments before. "But I'm afraid I have some papers to go over... dismissed." She said with a flick of her wrist, and crossed the room, only to sit down behind her desk and pull a pen out of her drawer. She totally and completely ignored the two arrogant figures still looking at her, and went about her business. Squall came to his senses and left in a huff, to go back out to the normal world. Seifer looked as if he was going to go speak with Quistis for a moment, but then shook his head, clearing it, and then leapt to his feet, bolting from the classroom. When they were gone, Quistis looked up at the doorway, biting her lip once, wondering if she had done the right thing. She had dominated the rebellious student, and the calm, collected student. She had totally waved them off, and she was utterly infatuated with both of them. THAT was an accomplishment.  
With an acute smile, Quistis turned back to her papers.  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ceri: OH YEAH RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shakes her head) Who could resist Squall and Seifer in the same room?!?!?!?!  
Mark: Quistis can! Ain't she amazing?  
Daniel: She kept her cool for once. Well written, buddy.  
Mark: Thank ya!  
Ceri: Yeah, it was good. I think you should write a sequel, though. Possibly involving... (mock thinking) ... Squall and Seifer following her around like puppy dogs... ha! She could buy them little leashes and stuff!  
Khris: Unlikely.  
Ceri: Hmph. A girl can dream.  
Mark: Well that was fun! I love Quistis!!! ^_*  
Daniel: Yes, we know that. Well it's my turn now. I want to write one.  
Ceri: Let me guess. Rose? HA! I beat you to THAT!  
Daniel: Yes, it will include Rose. You'll see.  
Khris: Hurry, I want to read more.  
Mark: Yeah, me too! I want to write another one!  
Ceri: Go ahead! I have writers block. And I can't wait to hear from Khris, either!  
Daniel: Me neither!  
Mark: Well, thanks for reading, everyone! And by the way, I DID NOT name the fic, Khris leapt in at the last second, it's not my fault!  
Khris: (whistles) 0.o  
Mark: Whatever. Please review!! 


End file.
